


A Spotty Dog & A Broken Heart

by mvernet



Series: Blue Steel & Blue Sky [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drunk Hutch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Snowstorm, Explicit Language, Firemen and Fires, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Hutch, M/M, Pre-Slash, lovelovelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch has to deal with killing his brother cop, Corman. It should be easy enough to close the case. But Internal Affairs has something else in mind for Detective Hutchinson.</p><p>Starsky and a spotty dog try to pick up the pieces and mend Hutch's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Could Never See Tomorrow

"How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?" The BeeGees

I can think of younger days when living for my life  
Was everything a man could want to do.  
I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow.

And how can you mend a broken heart?  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
How can you stop the sun from shining?  
What makes the world go round?  
How can you mend a this broken man?  
How can a loser ever win?  
Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again.

.oOOo.

The spotty dog that saved Hutch's life had exited 'The Pits'. But he wasn't running from Starsky & Hutch. He was waiting for them. Waiting on top of the Torino. He looked surreal sitting up there. Like a black & white statue, or a Dalmatian shaped Mars light.

Hutch was a little sad when the dog left. He wanted to at least say thanks by treating him to a Huggy Special Burger, hold the Special. Hutch hoped the dog wasn't lost and alone. 

"Hope the little guy's going to be alright." Hutch said softly.

"Sure, Hutch. He wasn't sick or dirty. He probably just lives around here." said Starsky.

Starsky smiled encouragingly to his Partner. Starsky thought, "Aww, Hutch. There you go breakin' off a piece a that big heart a yours and givin' it to some mutt. Toughest Cop on the streets, with a heart as big as a thousand cities, that's my Partner."

Starsky was worried about his Partner. Hutch had killed Corman, a dirty Cop. But Hutch couldn't get past thinking that he killed a Brother Cop. When Starsky had entered that cabin and saw Corman dead, his only thought was "Thank God, Hutch is OK!" But then he looked at his Partner, sitting on the floor like he was too weary of the world to even stand. "That big Hutch heart," thought Starsky at the time, "a little piece just broke off." Starsky had reached out for his Partner then, and he'd keep reaching out to him.

Starsky knew that little bits of Hutch's heart broke off and were left at every crime scene. Hutch left a piece with every victim he interviewed. "It's my job to pick up those pieces and keep that big blond heart mended. I gots lots of love to glue him back together, but sometimes he breaks faster than I can mend." thought Starsky.

He nudged his Partner. 

Starsky said, "Hey, that dog saved our skins again! He distracted Huggy! Let's get outta here before Hug remembers our tab!" Starsky ruffled Hutch's hair affectionately as he headed for the door. Hutch left a couple of bucks on the bar for a tip and followed Starsky outside.

When they saw the Torino and its new doggie ornament. Hutch smiled broadly. Starsky frowned.

"Hey! That spotty dog's on my car! Paws & claws all over my paint job! Get him offa there, Hutch!" cried Starsky.

Hutch laughed. "Not my dog, Starsky."

"Hutch! I'm warning you..." Starsky pushed at Hutch's chest with a finger. His Steel blue eyes throwing knives.

"OK! OK!" Hutch caved under that gaze. "Here boy! Come on good spotty dog! Come on!"

The dog picked up its ears and jumped off the Torino. He ran straight to Hutch and wiggled and wagged excitedly.

"What a good boy! That's my good dog. My lifesaverpuppygoodgooddoggiedog. You like those petses? You want more petses? How about some scritchy scratches? Who loves scritchy scratches? Huh? Huh?" Hutch crooned to his new friend.

Starsky watched in amazement as his big tough Partner turned into a pile of puppytalking mush right on the sidewalk. Starsky smiled at the look on Hutch's face. "I never seen him look like that. That's just pure love spillin' outta those eyes. Not a trace of 'Please don't hurt me' or 'Somethin's gonna go wrong' or 'You're gonna leave me brokenhearted'. I wish he'd look at me like that." thought Starsky. He shook off the thought.

Then Hutch turned those eyes on Starsky.

"Starsk?" That look hit Starsky like a bolt of lightning.

"Oh, no, Hutch! You can't keep the dog! I'm not lettin' that mutt get his grimy paws all over my upholstery!"

"Starsk, just a few days. I'll put an ad in the paper right away. I'll keep him at my place just for tonight. Make sure he's fed and warm..." 

"Hutch, you're gonna get all attached! And your landlord won't allow pets. Spotty dog'll be scared at your place. He'll just run off again." Starsky tried to reason with Hutch.

"I'll keep him with me. I'm going to be tied to a desk for a day or two anyway, Starsk." Hutch had turned in his gun to forensics after he shot Corman and was awaiting the results. He also had to be interviewed by Internal Affairs. All standard procedure. Hutch would be back on the street in a few days. 

"Dobey won't mind. Maybe... maybe Dobey might get to like him. Adopt him for Rosie." Hutch pleaded.

"Yeah, so you can have visitation rights. Hutch, that dog has made you lose your mind!" Starsky bent down and gave the affectionate dog a pat.

Hutch looked at Starsky.

"Starsk, he saved my life." Hutch said softly.

Starsky's heart melted. He sighed. 

"OK. Blondie. Let's grab a blanket for the back seat and get Spot in the car. But you owe me a 'Merle's special clean-up and detailing' for my best girl. Got it?" Starsky headed for the trunk, a smirk on his face.

"Sure, Starsk. Thanks, Buddy. Hear that spotty dog? Starsky's going to take us for a ride in the Tomato!" Hutch grinned.

A little while later, Starsky stole a glance at his Partner. Hutch had the spotty dog on his lap and both had their heads out the window. The dog was barking at other dogs and Hutch was giving a running commentary on how smart the spotty dog was. Hutch's blond hair and the spotty dog's ears were blowing in the breeze.

Starsky thought, "I think I just got paid in full for my good deed. I ain't never seen anythin' so cute as Hutch and that mutt!"

.oOOo.

Starsky had already planned on staying at Hutch's that night. The spotty dog had Hutch distracted. Starsky smiled as Hutch continued talking puppy.

"Goodgooddoggie gonna get FooFoo and nice fresh waters!" Hutch was almost singing his words. Hutch picked up two cans of dogfood. "Does lifesavin' spottypuppy wants chicky nums or beefy nums?" The dog barked twice. "Beefy num-nums it is!"

Starsky leaned on the kitchen counter taking Hutch in. Hutch was all smiles and big sky blue eyes. Totally oblivious to how obscenely cute he was being. Starsky fought back the urge to joke about it. He didn't want to break the spell Hutch was under. Starsky also fought other urges rising in his pants. The sight of Hutch caring for a measly mutt and the continuing inane puppyspeak was turning him on something awful.

"Jeez!" Starsky thought as he leaned into the counter to hide himself a little better. "Why do I keep gettin turned on? We don't wanna love each other that way. We 'talked' for freakin' hours about this. Like Hutch said, 'We show our love everyday when we go out there together and face the bad guys.' What we got is special. Don't want to ruin it with sex! Get yourself together, Starsky! You know he's gonna need you to be strong tonight. Down Boy, and I don't mean that spotty dog either!" Starsky smirked at his own internal joke.

Starsky knew that eventually Hutch was going to start thinking about Corman. Thinking and stewing and getting down on himself. 

"Every time Hutch uses extreme force it breaks his big heart a little more." thought Starsky. "Corman's death is going to be a rough one for Hutch." He watched his best friend feed the dog and make him a bed out of old blankets on the floor next to Hutch's bed. 

"Starsk? Want me to get a couple of Pizzas? My treat." Hutch smiled at Starsky and offered him a beer.

"Sure, Babe." Starsky had gained some control. Hutch wasn't helping things by being so nice. "I thought I might have to eat dog food tonight. Why'd you get so many cans?" asked Starsky.

"Well, I...I... don't know how long we'll have him. Anyway, I'll just give the food to the owner if he shows up." said Hutch.

Starsky had made Hutch phone in a 'found dog' ad to the paper as soon as they got home. Now Hutch picked up the phone to order Pizza.

"Starsk, take a load off, Buddy. I got this." Hutch said. Starsky did as he was told, flopped on the couch, and kicked his sneakers off. The spotty dog sat near him looking at Hutch and then Starsky. 

"I think old Spot here, wants to know why I am inhabitin' your couch, Hutch."

Hutch came over and sat on the floor, back up against the couch. Starsky pulled his legs up onto the couch and rested his head on his elbow.

Hutch pulled the wiggly dog onto his lap. 

"Let me explain a few things, Spot. Detective David Starsky is relaxing on my couch because he is my Partner, my best friend, and the person who I love most in the whole wide world. He's staying with me because he thinks I might need him, because I might be upset about something that happened at work. Did you know I was a Cop, you smart puppy? Bet you did, smartest puppydoggie. Aren't I lucky to have the best Partner in the world? Huh?" Hutch kissed the dog's head which made the dog growl with happiness. The dog covered Hutch's face with sloppy wet kisses in return.

Starsky was touched by Hutch's words. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Hutch's hair as Hutch giggled "Yuk, Yuk, dog kisses!" 

Starsky smiled. "I love seeing Hutch like this. I love Hutch." he thought. 

Hutch and Starsky had declared their love for each other, when Hutch was shot during the "Savage Sunday" case. But they simply didn't know what to do with the feelings. They were not ready to take a step into physical love. They may never get to that point. Starsky went with his gut, and kept Hutch close and protected. "Love is a verb" Starsky had heard once, and his love took the form of action. Protect, be there, touch. That was how Starsky showed Hutch he was loved. Like tonight, Starsky showed his love by watching Hutch for signs of a troubled mind.

Hutch spent hours thinking and analyzing his love for Starsky. He meditated about it. He couldn't get a handle on it. Hutch thought they had a spiritual bond. Something holy and fragile. Something that could be destroyed if they weren't very careful. Hutch knew he loved Starsky down to his very soul. He always would. Seemed like he always had. They were like a force of nature that nothing could stop, Hutch felt delirious sometimes when he was overpowered by their love. He needed Starsky. His strength, his protectiveness and his centering touch. Like tonight when Starsky was simply there for him. Giving him the human touch he craved. Hutch gave Starsky all the love he had in his heart. Unconditionally. Hutch often thought he would like to try a physical relationship someday, but spiritual love was just fine, thank you. Hutch lived in fear of losing it all by taking too much from his wonderful Partner.

Starsky leaned back and stretched out. Starsky watched with a glad heart as the spotty dog took down his Partner and reduced him to a giggling mess on the floor with the triumphant dog standing on Hutch's broad chest relentlessly licking. "Man, I am so jealous!" Starsky surprised himself with the thought and fought the urge to do the same thing to his Partner as the spotty dog had.

After Pizza Starsky & Hutch played a game of a liar's Clue. Starsky made up the game on the spot.

"Hutch, it's more exciting this way. You have to guess whodunit while figuring out if your opponent is lying to you about what cards they have." Starsky explained.

"Starsky how will anyone ever win? You can't possibly find out what the cards are!" exclaimed Hutch.

When Starsky had won three times in a row. Hutch was reduced to pointing and yelling. Spotty dog barked and whined.

"You're cheating, Starsky! It was impossible to win!" Hutch accused.

"I did not! I just can tell when you're lyin' is all. You stroke your right eyebrow." said Starsky triumphantly.

"You...I...I should..." Hutch stammered.

Starsky folded his arms and laughed loudly.

Hutch hesitated, then decided to join him.

Starsky felt like a double winner. Between the dog and the Clue game. He had managed to keep Hutch from thinking about Corman.

.oOOo.

Starsky had fallen asleep on the couch and Hutch had covered him up and went to bed himself. Starsky was awakened in the dead of night by the spotty dog whining softly and licking his hand.

"What's wrong, Spot?" Ya gotta go or somethin'? Wake up Hutch, pooch." Then Starsky heard crying coming from Hutch's bedroom. Starsky threw his blanket back and jumped off of the couch. He ran to Hutch's bedside.

"Noooo!" cried Hutch. "Not a murderer, he had a gun, had to protect Starsk! Not a murderer, I'm not. I won't go! Let me goooo! Don't take me, there! Dark! So dark! Starsky... help me... Starsky..." Hutch was sobbing.

"Hutch! Hutch wake up! You're OK. I got ya. Won't let anyone hurt ya. Hutch?" Starsky gently stroked Hutch's tear stained cheeks till Hutch opened his eyes, they were dark with terror.

"Starsk? Starsky? I'm not a murderer. You've got to tell them!" Hutch was still in his nightmare. 

"Hutch! Look at me, Babe. Nightmare. You're safe. I got ya." Starsky held on to Hutch's arms and stroked him very gently.

The darkness finally left Hutch's eyes and the blue sky came back. Starsky sighed, "There you are!"

"Nightmare?" Hutch asked.

"A beaut. Move over I'm gettin' in." Starsky got into bed with Hutch and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hutch, listen to me. Don't talk. Don't think. Don't worry. Just let me hold ya and go right back to sleep."

"OK." Hutch pulled Starsky closer.

"I said don't talk!" Starsky scolded and Hutch nodded against his chest.

Starsky looked over at the spotty dog who was watching Hutch. "You go back to sleep too, I got him. Oh, by the way, good dog."

The spotty dog wagged his tail, went over to the blankets Hutch left for him, circled three times and settled down. He sighed, and went to sleep.

Starsky awoke hours later to the sounds of whispering and little throaty dog growls. He felt for Hutch, to find him gone. He opened one eye and spotted Hutch right away.

Hutch was laying on his stomach on the floor in front of the spotty dog's makeshift bed. Hutch's navy police issued sweat pants were riding low on his hips, his dark green t-shirt bunched up, leaving most of his back exposed. His blond head rested on one arm. The other arm was playing gently with the dog's paws. Hutch was whispering to the dog, who had his head resting on his front paws. The dog was softly growling as if in a deep conversation.

Starsky kept still and listened.

"You're probably better off not being my dog, poochie. I'm not such a good man. I have to kill people sometimes. Bad people, but people just the same. My Father disowned me. You know why, goodgood doggie? Because he is a minister. He was a missionary when I was little. Took me and my Mother around the world when I was a puppy. You woulda liked that you nice puppy paws." 

The dog raised a paw and gave it to Hutch eliciting a "Awwww! You gave me your paw."

Starsky hid a smile. He had never heard that Hutch's Father was a missionary, or that Hutch was disowned. "Where did Hutch live as a baby? How old was he when they moved to Duluth? How could a Father 'disown' a wonderful son like Hutch? Why don't I know about this?" Starsky wanted to know more.

Hutch continued. "My Father wanted me to be a minister, or a doctor, or at least someone who helped people like he always did. He didn't want me to become a Cop. But that's not why he disowned me. He told me if I ever killed anyone in the line of duty, he would no longer have a son. I would be a murderer in his eyes."

Hutch made a sound like something huge was stuck in his throat. The dog whimpered and reached out with his paw again.

"It's OK, Poochie Paws." Hutch reached over and petted the dog's ears. "You see I got Starsky. Don't tell him but he's my family now. The very first time I killed a bad guy with my gun, it was to save Starsky's life. I didn't even hesitate. Didn't need to search my conscious, or think about God and morality. Starsky needed to be saved and I saved him. I remember thinking 'I can never go home again.' Then my next thought was, 'I'd do it again. It was worth losing a family if I exchanged it for Starsky's life.'"

Starsky's eyes were closed tight. "I sure remember that day. Hutch and me had been on the streets as Partners for a coupla years. I was running after some jerkoff with a gun and I tripped. Tore up my ankle and dropped my gun. The guy was gonna blow me away. Hutch appeared out of nowhere screaming 'Police! Drop your weapon!' The guy moved and then the guy was dead. Next thing I knew Hutch was pullin' at me, askin' if I was hurt bad. He looked... lost. Like a big chunk of his heart just broke off. That's when I started mendin' it. I never knew why he was hurt so bad."

Hutch said sleepily, "I love Starsky, Poochie Paws. He's my best friend and my family and so much more. He means everything to me."

Starsky's heart melted into the mattress. "Everything!" he thought. "God I love this man. But how can I be his everything? Hutch deserves to have everything. The wife, the kids, the dog, the house with the white picket fence. He needs a real family to replace the one he lost. I could give him everything but that. I want to give him everything. Christ, he's my everything, too.

I gotta figure out a way to keep him and still give him everything he deserves! One day at a time. I can't solve this right now. I got me some major heart mending to do." Starsky sighed into the pillow.

Starsky noticed Hutch and the dog were quiet now. Starsky decided enough was enough and he needed to get his Partner off the floor and get both of them out of their heads for awhile. 

Starsky made a show of stretching noisily.

"Hutch! Hutch! Why ya on the floor, ya big goof?" he tried to sound amused.

"What? Oh, aaaa... the poor dog, Starsk, he was scared." Hutch got to his feet slowly.

Starsky watched him. The first light of dawn was making him glow like a golden angel.

Starsky smiled. "You wanna try and sleep some more, or should I take ya to a Diner and fill ya full of pancakes?"

"Can we bring the dog?" Hutch asked. Starsky thought Hutch looked like a little boy, his face full of hope.

"Sure! I know just the place." Starsky jumped out of bed. He paused next to Hutch and patted Hutch's stomach briefly before heading to the shower. 

Hutch smiled and placed his own hand where Starsky had touched him. Hutch felt a warm glow radiating from the spot.

"Hey! Goodgooddoggiedoggie! Wanna get pancakes with Starsky-Warsky and Hutch? Wanna go for nothers rides in the Tomato-Wato? Huh? Huh? Huh?." Hutch asked Spot. Spot growled and chased his tail in excitement.

"Hutch! For God's sake! You know I can hear you, right?" Starsky yelled from the shower and chuckled to himself.

"Sorry, Starsk!" Hutch yelled back slightly embarrassed. He got on the floor and pulled spot close and spoke in his ear.

"Gonna have to tone down the puppytalk if I take you to the office, Spotty Dog. So I just gotta let you know..." Hutch took a deep breath.

"You is the greatest, mostest beautifullests, smarty-warty spotty-doggie woggie doodleskin that I ever saw in my whole lifey-wifey! You lifey-wifey savin' goodgood poochie. I lovey-dovey yous! Boo-Boo-Booo." Hutch stopped, breathless.

"Huuuuutch! I mean it! Cut it out!" Starsky shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a BBC interview with David Soul on youtube, from about 1978 or so. In it David said his father was a missionary when he was very small and he had been in Berlin (I think) and remembered seeing refugees and his Father giving them help. David's Father seemed like a wonderful, gracious man who loved his son and was proud of him.
> 
> Hutch wasn't so lucky.
> 
> In that same interview David played with a puppy. There is nothing cuter in the world than a grown man talking to a puppy. Thus the inspiration for this story.


	2. I Was Never Told About The Sorrow

Starsky walked into Metro slightly behind Hutch and the spotty dog. Starsky was observing his Partner and his new little friend. Hutch had dropped the puppytalk, and the dog was acting like a trained police dog. Hutch stopped at the front desk to tell them about the dog he found, and to send any inquiries his way. Professional.

Spot sat at his heels while Hutch talked. The dog didn't look right or left, didn't wiggle, didn't make a sound. People came by and spoke to him and gave his head a pat, but the dog didn't react. It was like he was on duty. Professional.

Hutch made a move to follow Starsky to the squadroom and the dog followed also, exactly one foot behind and one foot to the right.

They entered the squadroom and Hutch made his way to his desk. The spotty dog went right to Starsky's chair and jumped into it, facing Hutch.

Dobey stepped out of his office and looked at the dog. Dobey looked at Hutch.

"Finally dumped Starsky for someone more dependable, Hutchinson?" asked Dobey.

He ignored Starsky's wounded, "Wadda ya mean, Captain, I'm dependable!"

Hutch laughed. "This is the dog who saved my life, Captain. OK if I keep him with me till the owner shows up?"

"I suppose. Just keep him out of sight when IA arrives. They might suspect him of spying for the BC Fire Department!" Dobey pet the dog on the head.

"He sure is well behaved, much better than Starsky." Dobey walked away chuckling.

"Outta my chair, mutt!" said Starsky. 

Starsky picked up the dog and deposited him on Hutch's desk. The dog sat happily sniffing at Hutch's paperwork.

Hutch sat in his own chair and started to pet the spotty dog's ears. Hutch looked up at Starsky who was perched on the top of his chair, sneaker clad feet on the seat.

"I guess we get interviewed by IA today. I hope they do us together." said Hutch.

"I doubt it. IA loves to separate us. You know that." said Starsky.

"Did you write your report yet?" asked Hutch.

Starsky knew he meant Corman's shooting. "Nah. Want to do it together? Make sure we write the exact same thing?" asked Starsky.

"Sure, Buddy." said Hutch. He knew Starsky wanted to make sure it was a closed case. Self defense. No question. Just routine. Even though a Cop was killed by a Brother Cop.

Spotty dog layed down on Hutch's desk while Hutch brought to mind the details of the case. Hutch absently stroking the dog's paws. 

Hours later, Starsky & Hutch were satisfied with their reports and ready to turn them in. They were the only two Detectives not working on a case so they were alone. They now had nothing to do but to wait around for IA to decide to show up. Starsky was talking about going to get some decent coffee for them both when Chief Bill Daniels of the Bay City Fire Department entered the room.

"Spock!" he cried. "There you are!" The spotty dog yelped and ran to the Chief.

"Good Boy! Good Boy!" The Chief turned his smiling face towards Starsky and Hutch.

"Hi, Guys. I guess one of you is Detective Hutchinson? I saw your ad in the paper this morning." said the Chief.

Starsky answered. "He's Ken Hutchinson, I'm his Partner, David Starsky."

Hutch cleared his throat and found his voice. "You're his owner?"

"Yeah! Well, me and the whole firehouse. Firehouse # 42, The Vulcans. This is Spock." Spock barked at his name.

The Chief stood and extended his hand to Hutch. He was a tall, lean older man with a small scar near his eye. His face had worry lines from years in the Department. But his smile was warm and friendly. Hutch liked him. He tried to feel glad that the dog had a good home.

The Chief shook hands with Starsky, but looked back at Hutch.

"He's been following you around, hasn't he. Kind of protecting you?" Hutch looked at Starsky whose eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah, we were on a case and I saw him everywhere. He saved my life when someone took a shot at me." said Hutch.

"How'd you know?" said Starsky.

"Isn't the first time. He usually picks another fire fighter, one who looks like his first owner. You kind of look like him, Detective Hutchinson. You see his first owner, Mike, he was killed in a fire. He saved a lot of people that day. But he never made it out of the building. We had to tie Spock up to keep him from going after Mike. Bravest thing I ever saw. Poor Spock wanting to go into that inferno after his Master." the Chief paused and bent down to pet Spock.

"Mike was a big Star Trek fan. Our baseball team is called 'The Vulcans'. Mike named this puppy Spock. We called Mike, Captain Kirk. He was a great guy. I was real proud to have worked with him. After the fire that killed Mike. Spock kept disappearing. Always turned up attached to another Captain Kirk. I'm not surprised he saved your life. I know he wished he had saved the life of his own Captain Kirk."

Starsky could tell Hutch was a little overwhelmed. So he spoke for both of them.

"I'm sure glad Spock's got such a good home. I bet he gets to ride in a firetruck and everything!" said Starsky.

"Oh, yeah! All the time. The guys love him to death. And he goes to some of the guys houses too. Gets to play with kids. Even has a girlfriend named Nurse Chapel." 

Chief Daniels stood and shook hands again.

"Thanks for taking such good care of him. Stop by anytime if you want to see him." 

Starsky bent down and pet Spock, who wiggled and kissed his face. Hutch handed the Chief a bag containing dog food, bowls and Hutch's old blanket. 

"Nice to meet you Chief Daniels." Hutch said formally.

"Thanks! Same here. Come on Spock, let's go!" Spock trotted after the Chief happily.

"Hutch!" said Starsky, "You forgot to say goodbye!"

"Just a dog, Starsky, doesn't matter." said Hutch.

Starsky thought he heard a definite "ccccrack" as a piece of Hutch's heart fell to the floor.

.oOOo.

Dobey told Starsky & Hutch that Simonetti and a new man, James Porter out of Chicago wanted to see them at 7:00 p.m.

"Man! It's gonna take all night, Cap. They're just trying to yank our chains. Power trippin' S.O.B.s! Why don't ya tell 'em to go fuck..."

"Starsky!" yelled Dobey. "Ever think I might know what I'm doing? I want this done tonight. I don't want Hutchinson to have this hanging over him for one more day. I take care of my own, Detective. Try to anyway." Dobey put a hand briefly on Hutch's shoulder. Hutch wondered why Dobey seemed a bit... upset on his behalf. Was IA trying to hang him out to dry? Hutch kept the thought to himself.

"Thanks, Cap." Hutch said quietly.

"Sorry, Captain Dobey, I was outta line." said Starsky

Dobey sighed. "Why don't you two go out to dinner on the Department? I'll make sure IA pays for it. Just keep the receipt for me. Don't be late coming back."

"Thanks, Cap! I know just the place." Starsky grabbed Hutch's jacket and threw it his way. Hutch rolled his eyes.

.oOOo.

Starsky dragged Hutch out to a new seafood place 'The Spiny Lobster' for dinner. Starsky heard they had lobster nachos, and was dying to try them.

Hutch made an effort to be pleasant, but he felt like a convicted man who was eating his last meal.

"I like this. It's different from the places you usually drag me, Starsk. It's, I don't know. Clean?" Hutch smirked and drank some ice water.

"Ha, ha. You're funny as a crutch, Hutch."

Hutch ordered some Clam chowder with sourdough rolls, while Starsky picked the nachos, extra lobster claws.

"Yum, yum! Want some Hutch? Why'd you only get soup? Infernal Affairs is buying!" Starsky was intent on getting an extra large piece of claw onto his tortilla chip.

"Not real hungry, Buddy. This is good, though. Home made." Hutch sat back and nibbled on a roll.

Starsky glanced at Hutch over his nachos.

"Hey, Hutch! Fire Chief Daniels said we could visit Spock if we wanted. You wanna go this weekend and see him? We got Saturday off."

Hutch put his roll down, and sipped at his water some more.

"Thanks, Starsk. But I don't think so. Wouldn't be the same. I guess you were right. I got attached. I would of liked to have kept him. But we don't live that kind of life do we?" Hutch tried to eat some more soup. It was warm and creamy, but Hutch was having a hard time getting it past the lump in his throat.

"Lots a Cops have dogs, Hutch. Families. Houses and kids and wives. We just haven't found anyone special enough. Tell you what. When I have that old white picket fenced house, two kids and a wife, I'll get a nice Golden Retriever puppy and name him Hutch. He'll remind me of you." Starsky popped another heavily laden chip in his mouth and smiled.

Hutch suddenly went very still. He looked down at his soup, and then out the window. He felt his heart speed up, his cheeks flush. He tried to speak in a steady voice.

"Is that what you want? Buddy?" said Hutch quietly.

Starsky had been joking. Hutch really reminded him of his Uncle Al's Golden Retriever, just a big, dumb, goodhearted, blond mushball. It wasn't what he wanted. But it was what Hutch needed. What they both needed.

"It's what we both want, right? I mean eventually."

Starsky could see a big chunk of that old Hutchinson heart about to break off in his hands. He had to mend it quick.

"Hutch, if I marry somebody. It doesn't mean I'll love you less. You'll always be right here." Starsky touched his heart. "You'll always be my Partner, even when we aren't Cops any more. You're the one who told me we were connected spiritually, right? Anyone I marry will have to accept a Big Blond Blintz in the deal. I ain't doin' without ya, ever." Starsky emphasized the 'ever' with a loud crunch and a grin.

Hutch sighed. He thought, "I'm being too emotional, where's all this melodrama coming from? Starsky's was right. But..."

Hutch wiped his mouth on a napkin and leaned in closer to Starsky.

"Starsk, sometimes when you touch me, when you hold me. Like last night after my nightmare. I feel well, you know. Complete. Like it's enough. Like you're enough. Do you know what I mean?" Hutch secretly hoped Starsky could explain it to him.

"I feel the same, Hutch. I'm happy just to be with you all the time. You're more than enough for my old heart. But little Davey, well he's gotta always put his two cents in, he's gotta mind of his own."

"Do you think, Starsk, maybe we should try being everything to each other? Maybe little Davey and Little Kenny..." Hutch was speaking so softly. His blue sky eyes were full of love. They hit Starsky full on. Hutch wasn't holding back a thing.

Starsky wanted Hutch. He wanted to be his everything. Wanted to hold him every night. Wanted to make love to him. Wanted to own him and never share him with anyone. He thought, "I gotta love him enough to give him what he needs, a real family."

Starsky took a deep breath and said, "No, Babe. I love you with everything I got, but I can't give you a family. You need a family, Hutch. Some nice lady who appreciates how great you are and can give you kids and a real home. You're lucky, you know. You'll have all that and a Partner who'll always be there for you. I'll always love you, Hutch, nothing can change that."

"You really think I need a family? You really think you're not enough for me, Starsk?" Hutch asked. He reached across the table and touched Starsky's arm with one finger, slowly making his way towards his hand. Starsky shivered at the intimate touch. He had to be strong and draw the line, set the rules. He wanted to take Hutch right on the table, and the world be damned. But Starsky remembered the soft words said in the night to a good dog 'It was worth losing a family if I exchanged it for Starsky's life.'

"Yeah, Hutch you do. I want you to have every good thing in the world. You want that too, for both of us, right?" Starsky asked.

Hutch leaned back and sighed."You're right. You're always right about the important things. I trust your judgement. Me and Thee, Babe."

Starsky swallowed and returned to his nachos. "Good. Don't be afraid to talk to me, Hutch, I know you need to think things to death."

"OK, Starsk." Hutch leaned over and snagged a chip. Starsky smiled. He thought, "We're OK, now. I just gotta to get Hutch through the IA meeting and home to bed, or maybe a few brews at Huggy's first. He's gonna want a midnight snack, too."

"Starsk?" Starsky looked up. He thought they were through for tonight.

"Yeah, Babe?" he said gently.

"I really just want a puppy." Hutch said with a pout.

Starsky looked at those sad beautiful eyes and those pouting lips and considered for a moment that everything he had just said to Hutch about living a traditional life was bullshit. Little Davey agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last month while working on this story, I was looking up names for Dalmatians. I kind of liked Sparky, but then I saw Vulcan and was inspired to write about a brave firefighter with a dog named Spock. I'm glad I picked it now, as a tiny little tribute to Leonard Nimoy. Mr. Spock was my first fangirl crush and he's never far from my fangirl heart.


	3. How Can A Loser Ever Win?

Starsky & Hutch arrived back at the squadroom at one minute to seven. Dobey was not pleased. 

"Get in here." Dobey called from his office.

"Uhhh, ohhhh, Dobey didn't even use our names." whispered Starsky.

"At least we're not late." Hutch smirked.

They had been waiting out in the hall for fifteen minutes just to annoy Simonetti.

Dobey was sitting at his desk. Simonetti was standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face behind him.

Starsky took in the new guy. Jim Porter was sitting in a chair, his legs stretched out, his ankles crossed. He was a well built, handsome man, his brown hair was a bit longer than regulation. It looked like he needed a haircut and kept putting it off. His eyes were dark and his face wore a shit eating grin. Starsky noticed him giving Hutch the once over. 

"I don't like this asshole." thought Starsky.

Porter slowly rose and moved towards Hutch.

"Hutchinson?" Hutch nodded once. "Jim Porter." He didn't offer a hand. "You're with me in Interrogation room two. Come on."

Hutch looked at Starsky and shrugged, giving his Partner a fatalistic smile. Hutch heard Starsky going off as he left the room with Porter.

Starsky sputtered with rising anger. "Hey, why take him down there? He ain't no criminal! This is bullshit! You fuckers are just trying to intimidate..."

"Detective Starsky! Sit down and shut the fuck up!" shouted Simonetti.

Starsky looked at Dobey.

"Sit down, Dave." he said quietly.

Starsky halted hearing the tone of his Captain's voice. He sat in the chair vacated by Porter and leaned towards Dobey.

"What's going on, Cap." he said.

"Dave, I need you to listen to me and not go off half cocked. Hear me?" said Dobey. 

Simonetti sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

Starsky quickly looked at Simonetti, then met Dobey's eyes.

"Tell me." Starsky said calmly.

"You and Hutchinson were cleared for duty earlier today. Your reports were accepted without question. There will be no further investigation into Corman's death."

Instead of being relieved. Starsky felt himself go cold. His skin was tingling. He wanted to pull his gun, grab Hutch, and run. He tried to listen to his Captain's deep voice instead.

Simonetti interrupted Dobey. "Jim Porter is under investigation. Seems that two of the Cops Porter interviewed turned up dead. Two Chicago Cops committed suicide after being interviewed by him. We think he was blackmailing them, only both of the Cops were cleared of any wrong doing and neither of them were hurting for money. Several more men he interviewed have been reported by their Captains as behaving out of character. Drinking, drug use, no show for work..."

"And you set up Hutch? Does he know?" Starsky's voice was deadly calm. He thought he knew the answer.

Dobey opened his desk drawer and Starsky saw a tape recorder and a bugging set up.

"Is Hutch wired?" Starsky asked hopefully.

"No, interrogation room two is." Dobey said, then added, "Hutch knows nothing about it. Porter thinks Hutch is under investigation for Corman's death. Simonetti gave Porter the impression that Hutch is in big trouble."

Dobey watched as Starsky turned red and clenched his fists.

"Listen, son. I don't like it either. But you know Hutch would be the first to volunteer to set Porter up if he knew. IA wanted someone to go in blind. Porter would smell a set up. I could of left you in the dark, too. So you need to be calm. Hutch is gonna need you to pick up the pieces when his interview is over. Now, act like a professional or I'll ask you to leave." Dobey waited for Starsky's reply.

"OK, Cap. I wanna stay. Like you said, Hutch woulda jumped at the chance to nail this creep." Starsky looked at Simonetti. "But, if it was me goin' in, he never would have allowed me to go in blind, you don't do that to a good Cop."

Simonetti said nothing. He just reached over and turned up the volume on the tape recorder so they could all hear.

Starsky tried to calm himself. He moved towards Dobey's desk and sat on the edge so he could hear better. Starsky growled at Simonetti.

"You better hope this goes down easy, Simonetti, or I'll make sure I get to interrogate you. Without a bug."

.oOOo.

Hutch entered the interrogation room. He was used to being the one in control in this room. With Starsky at his side. It was unnerving to be the one on the other side of the table.

Porter waved at the chair. "Sit down, Ken." Porter sat across from him. He picked up a file, Hutch's personal file.

Porter opened the file and addressed Hutch. "You've had quite a career so far, Ken. High arrest record, commendations. Keep going like this and you'll be Captain someday."

Hutch wasn't going to chat with this guy. Porter had yet to ask him a question.

Porter opened the other file. Hutch could see it was Corman's case. He could also see his and Starsky's reports on top. 

Hutch sighed, and thought. "I am such a loser. It's bad enough shooting someone. But I gotta kill a Cop. They're gonna interrogate me for hours. I hope they go easy on Starsky. He'll be worried about me. I don't like this guy. I'd have preferred Simonetti. Man, I really am a sorry, loser if I want that." Hutch tried to calm his rambling thoughts. He tried to concentrate on the details of Corman's death.

Porter spent a few minutes reading then he closed the file and flung it away. "I've seen what I want to see." Porter looked Hutch in the eye and slowly smiled.

"Unofficially, Hutchinson, you have nothing to worry about. I see no indication of any illegality and although there was a tragic outcome, your actions were appropriate to the circumstances. Forensics backs you up on every detail. Both your Partner's and Corman's Partner's testimonies back up your report. Open and shut case."

"So, make it official. Then we both can get on with our lives." Hutch was beginning to feel that something wasn't right. 

"I would make it official... if not for your confession." said Porter he stood and walked behind Hutch.

"What confession? What are you talking about?" Porter put his hands on Hutch's shoulders from behind and started to massage them.

Hutch gasped and asked, "What are you doing? "

Porter laughed. "You see, Ken, you confessed to murdering Corman in cold blood. For a personal reason. He found out about you and your Partner being lovers. Lovers for years and years. And you killed him."

Hutch froze. He tried to think clearly. "How could Porter know I love Starsky? No, no, he's making this up." 

Hutch turned his head, "What the hell, Porter? This is all bullshit. Starsky and I aren't lovers. You're trying to set me up. It won't work, not with me, you blackmailing prick!" Hutch pushed Porter's hands away and stood up.

"Ken, think about this. Who's going to listen to you? I have the power to take your badge away. Take Starsky's badge away. You know how hard it is to prove you're not sleeping with your Partner? What about Starsky? Are you willing to take his life away from him? And why would anyone believe that I would lie? I don't know you. Just another Cop. My word against yours. And Starsky is the one who'll be hurt the most." Porter leaned on the table and waited for his words to sink in.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Hutch asked, his voice was calm, but his hands were clenched.

"Many, many times, Ken. But I must say, you've got me really excited. A real virgin, pure of heart and all. I'm going to enjoy this."

"What is it that you want from me?" Hutch spit out. He began to tremble. He felt like his heart was cracking in his chest.

"It's very simple, Ken. I write a glowing report that exempts you from any further investigation. You get your life back. Starsky is safe and back at your side on the mean streets. And in return..."

Porter came towards Hutch. He placed his hands on Hutch's biceps and pulled him close. Hutch let him.

"I get you. To do with as I will." Porter placed his lips on Hutch's.

.oOOo.

Upstairs, Simonetti was on the floor holding his jaw and screaming obscenities at Starsky. Dobey was trying to hold Starsky back from exiting the office and rescuing Hutch. 

Starsky struggled against Dobey's grip.

"Cap! Let me go! I gotta get to him. I don't wanna hurt ya, just let me go!" shouted Starsky.

Suddenly all three men stilled and turned towards the tape recorder.

They heard Hutch yell. "Nooooo. You don't get to have me. You've got no right..." 

There was the sound of a chair being broken, a body hitting the floor, and a man running.

Starsky looked into Dobey's eyes and pleaded with his own. Dobey let go.

"Go get him." said Dobey.

Starsky thought he heard the cracking sound of Hutch's heart breaking as he hit the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love The BeeGees. I especially like their pre-disco songs. Although, my Hutch and I picked "How deep is your love?" for 'our' song. "How can you mend a broken heart?" seemed like it could apply to more than just a love affair. I love love songs that don't mention gender. What does love care about gender? There are many ways to break a heart. And only one way to mend it. Love, apply liberally, repeat.


	4. How Can You Stop The Rain From Falling Down?

Hutch ran towards the commissary. He knew he only had a few minutes before all hell broke loose. He slowed his pace, entered the commissary and headed to the kitchen and the back door that lead to the dumpsters. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, and no one seemed to notice him. 

"Hidden in plain sight." he thought. He walked through the kitchen and noticed one of the girls from the kitchen crew was talking to a potato chip delivery man. They were busy flirting and never saw Hutch as he made his way to the door and exited.

Hutch slipped behind a dumpster and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath. He didn't have his jacket, gun or holster. He only had on a green T-shirt and his favorite jeans. He shivered from the adrenaline rushing through his system and the evening breeze cooling his cheeks. 

Hutch touched his lips. He felt dirty and violated. "The only man I ever want to touch me is Starsky." he thought, amazed that it was suddenly so clear to him. "Starsky is the only person who has a right to me. He's earned it the hard way. And he's too caring and considerate to ever take what's his." Hutch shut his eyes and groaned softly. 

"What the hell am I gonna do?" he asked himself. "I can't involve Starsky in this. I need to disappear. Porter won't try this shit on Starsky. He hasn't got any leverage. Starsk should be safe if I'm gone. Porter will say I ran because I killed Corman. If he can't get to me, he should just drop it. That would be the smart thing for him to do." He looked around. A Bay City Potato Chips delivery van was parked near the back door of the kitchen.

Hutch cautiously headed towards the van. He knew the driver was occupied inside the kitchen. He reached the back door of the delivery van and opened it. He jumped inside and left the door open just a crack. He looked around at the pallets of chips. He spotted a plain blue windbreaker and a Bay City Potato Chips baseball cap. He put them both on. 

"Starsky would like this hat," he thought. "These are his favorite chips." 

The kitchen's back door opened with a loud bang as it slammed against the wall. Starsky stood looking all around, wildly. 

"Don't do this, Blondie. Don't do this to us." he said anxiously.

Hutch closed the door of the truck slowly and sunk to the floor. He put his head in his hands and listened as Starsky yelled "Huuuuutch!" into the night.

"Oh, Babe. I'm so sorry. I'll get word to you soon. I promise." Hutch heard the motor start.

.oOOo.

The van pulled into the loading dock at the Bay City Potato Chips Factory. Hutch heard the driver kill the engine. Hutch popped the rear door and headed away from the van and into a residential area. The driver never noticed him. Hutch wasn't sure where he was. But he could smell the ocean. He took deep breaths and tried to clear his head. He had been thinking about how to disappear. 

"Not so easy, Hutchinson. You can use your credit cards for a few days, but that will mark your trail. Plane ticket? Still need money. I have money in a trust fund. But my Father would never help me."

Hutch stopped and looked around. He had reached a road that wasn't residential. He looked at the sign, "Happy Clam Beach Road." he said aloud. Hutch kept on walking.

The night was damp. It couldn't decide if it would rain or just give real strong hints. Hutch was feeling cold and wet. He passed a bar that seemed friendly. "The Halligan Bar." Hutch read the sign. "Looks like a nice neighborhood place." he thought.

When he entered, he looked around with his Cop eyes. Clean little place. Booths and a bar. Two young muscular men were sitting in a booth drinking beer and eating bar burgers. They both had matching blue BCFD T-shirts on. Two ladies, a blonde and a brunette in their late twenties sat at another booth. They both had nurses uniforms on. They were laughing and obviously happy to be together. One girl was drinking a green bottle of Perrier water. The other a Tequila Sunrise.

Hutch noticed the bartender analyzing him with bartender eyes. Hutch smiled as he sat at the bar. 

"What can I get you, Sir." the bartender asked.

"A Coors, draft if you got it." The bartender nodded. Hutch removed his borrowed jacket and hat and put them on the empty bar stool next to him. He shivered. "And a shot of Jack Daniels." he added. Hutch took a twenty out of his wallet and placed it on the bar.

Hutch looked around some more. The bar had a lot of red in it and there were fireman's hats and old axes and picks on the walls. Behind the bar were framed pictures of baseball teams and firemen in full dress uniforms. "Fireman's Bar." Hutch thought it was rather obvious now. A beer and a shot were placed before him. He downed the shot and sipped his beer chaser.

"I'll have another shot." Hutch said. then he spotted a pay phone. He made his way to it, pulled out a dime and called the number he knew by heart, Starsky's. There was no answer. Hutch hung up and dialed Metro. The operator was no one he knew.

"I need to leave a message for Detective Starsky. Tell him Detective Blintz is OK and..." Hutch fingered the key chain in his pocket. Starsky gave him that key chain and it had 'The Lord watch between Me and Thee when we are absent from each other' inscribed on it in Hebrew. "Tell him the key chain says it all."

Hutch went back to his bar stool and downed his second shot and took a big gulp from his beer. Then another, which finished it.

Hutch thought, "I like this place. I feel safe here. I think I'll just stay here till closing. Then maybe head to the beach and wait for morning. I like to sleep on the beach. I like Uncle Jack, too." Hutch was feeling warm and comfortable. "Set me up again, Barkeep." he said.

The bartender smiled and extended his hand. "Tim Dross. This is my establishment. We get mostly Fire Fighters in here as you can tell from the decor. Are you on the job?" asked Tim.

"I'm a Cop, Detective Ken Hutchinson." he shook Tim's hand and then remembered he was supposed to be hiding his identity. He winced.

"Pleased to meet you, Detective. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Tim refilled Hutch's beer glass and put down another shot of J.D.

"Uhh... undercover work..." Hutch spied his borrowed baseball cap. "At the potato chip factory." 

Tim smirked and just said, "Huh." 

Hutch tried to changed the subject. "Tim Dross, you say? Who's Halligan?" Hutch drank his shot and chased it down with the cold beer.

"Halligan is an it, not a who." said Tim, as he slowly sat down on a stool he kept behind the bar. Hutch noticed he favored his right leg, like it hurt him.

"A Halligan bar is a fire fighting tool. Kind of a metal pick ax, it's used to break down doors." Tim reached under the bar and pulled out a nasty looking tool.

"Comes in handy to stop bar fights. I love to wave it around to get everyone's attention. Never really had to use it though." Tim chuckled and put the Halligan bar away.

The two fire fighters were leaving and stopped to say goodbye to Tim. They had noticed he had pulled the Halligan out.

"Everything good, Tim?" The smaller of the two huge men gave Hutch an evil look.

"Sure guys, just making a new friend. You can never have too many." The fire fighters laughed, nodded at Hutch and left.

Hutch smiled and finished his beer. He really liked Tim now. Hutch felt strangely at home. "Another round, Tim, and can I buy you a drink?"

"I Don't drink, Ken. But how about some cheese and crackers, I think I got some pepperoni in the kitchen."

"Sure, Buddy. I could go for a shnack. Snack" Hutch felt the alcohol hit and was suddenly happy as a happy clam.

Tim was very sober and he knew the Detective was soon to be very drunk and hopefully not disorderly. He also noticed he wasn't carrying a gun.

"I like this guy, but he's in some sort of trouble. Well, the way he's drinking, I'll hear his life story and all his sorrows before long. Such is the fate of a Barkeep." Tim smiled and said, "Be right back."

.oOOo.

Starsky parked the Torino outside of Hutch's place. It was dark and empty, but Starsky couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He'd been searching for hours. He'd let Huggy know what had happened and the word was on the street that Starsky needed to find Hutch. Dobey had called airport security and given them a description of his missing officer. But Starsky knew Hutch could be anywhere by now.

Simonetti had put out an APB on Hutch as a witness for his case against Porter. Without Hutch, the tape alone would not hold up in court. Dobey had some choice words to say to Simonetti about his priorities, putting an officer in danger without his knowledge and then treating him like a wanted felon.

It still brought a devilish smile to Starsky's face when he thought of how he had to pull Dobey off Simonetti after he broke his nose. But Starsky lost his smile when he thought of Hutch running for his life. "Two things Hutch is great at is runnin' and bein' a freakin' hero. Hutch has to be really scared to run away from me. The Big Blond Blintz thinks he's protecting me, I know it." Starsky banged his head against the steering wheel a few times in frustration.

"Dammit, Hutch. I love you, Babe. Be alright, where ever you are. Come back to me in one piece." The radio squawked and Starsky jumped. 

"Zebra Three. Zebra Three. Got a message for Detective Starsky."

"Zebra Three, go ahead." Starsky said.

"Unknown caller left the following message 'Detective Blintz is OK, the key chain says it all.'"

Starsky took a deep breath and smiled. It had to be Hutch who left that message. "Thanks, Blintz. The Lord watch between Me and especially Thee." he whispered.

Starsky started up the Torino's engine. "Come on, girl. You show me where to go to find Hutch, OK?" The Torino roared and headed out. "Good, girl." said Starsky.

.oOOo.

It was midnight at The Halligan Bar. The two nurses had joined Tim and Hutch at the bar. The blond turned out to be Tim's sister, Tammy. The brunette was Tammy's best friend, Jean. Jean was celebrating the finalization of her divorce. She was pleasantly drunk, mostly due to the TLC of Tammy. On the other hand, Hutch's Uncle Jack had taken him where no man has gone before. Tim had never seen someone so drunk yet still standing. Tim had cut him off from the J.D. and had started giving him half glasses of beer, that Hutch thought were full.

Hutch was singing, and Jean was dancing by herself. Tim and Tammy clapped along and tried not to laugh.

S A T U R D A Y night!  
S A T U R D A Y night!  
S A T U R D A Y night!  
S A T U R D A Y night!

Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Do it all, have a ball,  
Saturday Night,  
Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night

S A T U R D A Y night!  
S A T U R D A Y night!  
S A T U R D A Y night!  
S A T U R D A Y night!  
Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da

Saturday Night,  
Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night

S A T U R D A Y NIGHT!  
S A T U R D A Y NIGHT!  
S A T U R D A Y NIGHT!  
S A T U R D A Y NIGHT!

It's just a Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night,  
IT's just a Saturday Night,  
It's just a Saturday Night,  
It's just a Saturday night  
It's just a Saturday Night,  
IT's just a Saturday Night,  
It's just a Saturday Night,

"That's by the Bay Shity Rollers. I thinks I forgot some of the words, though." said Hutch.

"I shouldsa married a Fireman or a Cop like you, Ken. 'Stead of a lousy gambler. I was sooooo stupid." said Jean.

"Hey! Cops life isn't easy ether for the wifey. We work all the time and gets our shots assed off. Mean asses shots off. My Partner Sharsky says we should get married and have white picket kids and lots of puppies. But I think Sharsky's enough for me. He's my best friend. I wish he was here." Hutch finished his beer.

"Sharsky's lucky to have a friend like you. I got my Tam-Tam. She's enough for me too, right Tam-Tam?" said Jean. Tammy rolled her eyes, and patted her friends hair.

"Sure, Babe." said Tammy.

"Sharsky calls me Babe and Blondie and Blintz. He loves me, you know. He gets me, here." Hutch pointed to his heart.

Tim saw an opportunity and took it.

"Hey, Ken. Why don't we call your friend Sharsky and ask him to come down here. Then Tammy, Jean, you and Sharsky can get to know each other." Tim winked at his sister.

"Sharsky! Sharsky! Not, Sharsky. Detective Sergeant Stavid Sharsky and the strip-ed Tomato. No, I can't call him. Got to keep him out of trouble." said Hutch sadly.

Tammy followed Tim's lead. "Ken, are you in some kind of trouble? Can we help you? Maybe Sharsky would want to know you're OK."

"It's OK. I'm OK. You guys are nice. You guys are real nice to me. I like you guys. I love you guys." said Hutch.

"We like you too, Ken. But don't you need your Buddy to pick you up? How you going to get home?" asked Tammy.

"Not going home. Got no home except Sharsky. Got no home now." Hutch put his head down on the bar.

"Awwwwwww. That's sad, Ken. I think I...I...I'm gonna cry..." said Jean.

Hutch looked up. "I just want a puppy. Never had a puppy. My Fa-ther wouldn't let me get one. Had a real good dog for a day though. Sharsky'd let me have a dog. He let me keep Shpock, he was a good dog, a real good spotty dog. Why can't I have a puppy, Huh? I'm not a monster. Sharsky loves me and Shpock loved me, shaved my worsherless life."

Tim and Tammy exchanged glances. Tim said, "Do you mean Spock the Dalmatian from Engine Company # 42?"

"Yup! That's my good doggiedog." said Hutch.

Tim pulled his sister to the end of the bar. "He must be Spock's newest Captain Kirk. The Chief was talking about him. Said he looked like Mike and was a Bay City Cop." said Tim.

"Well that settles what to do with him. Think you can get him to the firehouse for the night? We've always taken care of our own, Tim. And Spock chose him." said Tammy.

"Sure, I can handle him. Watch." Tim returned to Hutch.

"Ken? Would you like me to take you to a great big firehouse for the night? It's just down at the end of the block. You can visit with Spock and if you're good I'll let you slide down the fire pole in the morning." Tim smiled and nodded.

"Hell, Yeah!" said Hutch. "Hey, wait a minute, how you all guys know my spotty doggie?"

Tim took a picture of a Baseball team off the wall and showed it to Hutch. The picture was a few years old. The grinning men had baseball shirts with 'The Vulcans' written across the front. In the foreground was Spock the Dalmatian. He was just a puppy.

"That's Spock when he was a pup. That's me and that's my best friend, Mike. We called him Captain Kirk." Tim sighed. "Mike was killed in a fire, the same fire that gave me this bum leg. Mike and me always wanted to retire and own a place called 'The Halligan Bar.' He saved my life and I'm living his dream. See, Ken? You're practically family." Tim pulled his sister into a hug. Jean put her head on the bar and cried.

Hutch stared at the picture and then looked up at Tim. "My best friend, Sharsky, he might die on the job, or I might. I want to retire with him, Tim. I don't want to do it alone. I...I...I wans to... to raise puppies with him or somethin'. But I can't now. What am I gonna do. My heart's broken, Tim. My heart's jus broken all to bits!" Hutch stood quickly, clutching his heart. He wobbled and fell on the floor.

Tim came around the bar and helped Hutch up. Tammy looked at Hutch and crying Jean and announced cheerily, "Coffee Time, Campers!"

.oOOo.

Tammy and Jean were having their coffee in a booth. Tammy was trying her best to cheer up her emotional Pal. Tim had gone in the back to make a phone call. He was going to call Chief Daniels who was staying at the Firehouse down the street and try to find Hutch's Partner, whatever his name might be.

Hutch was sitting at the bar, a big mug of coffee in front of him. The last thing he wanted was to sober up. He did want to see Spock before he disappeared. Wanted to tell him what happened and how bad he felt. 

"Spock will understand. He knows I'm not a monster." he thought. Hutch closed his eyes and saw Porter in front of him trying to press his lips against his. Trying to take him. He opened his eyes.

"No, sober will not work tonight." He glanced at the ladies. They were not looking his way. He took his mug of coffee, stretched over the bar and poured almost all of it down the small bar sink. Then he grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and filled his coffee mug to the rim. He sat back down and enjoyed his spiked coffee.

"I am not going to think anymore tonight." he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never try this at home, kids! Only Hutch could drink Jack Daniels like that, and anyway, me and Starsky and Spock all got his back. Drink responsibly or don't drink at all.
> 
> Don't you love Firemen? I used to live next store to 3 brothers who were New York City Fire Fighters. They were the sweetest and best neighbors I ever had. And crazy as shit. They always ended up in my little backyard pool at 4:00 in the morning.


	5. How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?

Starsky dozed off at his desk. His face resting on files and papers. His arms curled around his weary head. After cruising dark streets and alleys, asking every prostitute, drunk and junkie he found if they had seen Hutch, he headed back to Metro. He had been making calls. Cab companies, bus companies, train stations, hotels. He'd talked to security chiefs and left messages with sleepy night clerks. He'd called Huggy every half hour. Till The Bear finally asked Starsky how he expected him to hear anything about Hutch if Starsky was tying up the line. 

There was a picture of Hutch on the desk. Dobey said he could call the TV station in the morning and ask them to air a picture and a missing officer report. Starsky liked the picture he found in Hutch's file. Hutch looked pissed off. Starsky thought he looked natural.

At about 1:30 am the phone rang. Starsky lifted his head and pulled at the papers that were stuck to his face. He grabbed the receiver and said. "Starsky."

"Fire Chief Daniels here. You missing your Partner, Detective?" Daniels cheery voice came on the line.

Starsky was instantly alert. "Chief? Yeah, have you seen him?"

"He's at The Halligan Bar, drunk as a skunk. My friend Tim owns the place, it's just down the road from my station."

"Thank God! Man, I was worried sick. He's been missing all night. Is he OK? You said he was drunk?" Starsky was pacing with his hand on his head. His voice was shaky.

"Hey, it's OK, Detective. I didn't know he was really missing, I thought maybe he was looking for Spock and decided to tie one on instead. Listen, Tim's a good man. Retired fire fighter. One of the best. He already talked Hutchinson into coming here to the station for the night. I expect them any time now. Don't worry, Tim and I will take good care of your Partner. Firemen and Cops gotta stick together. We're all brothers, you know."

"Thank you, Brother." said Starsky. "I owe you big time. I'll be there ASAP. Whatever you guys do, don't let him run. He always runs. He thinks he's in trouble here at work, but he's not. It's the opposite, he's a hero again. Tell him... tell him Porter's in jail, and he should sit tight and wait for me. Tell Spock to watch him for me."

"Porter's in jail, right. I'll tell him, Detective. Captain Kirk is safe with Spock and The Vulcans." said the Chief.

.oOOo.

Hutch finished his spiked coffee, and was saying goodbye to Tammy and Jean. 

"SSwas, nice to meet such ladies lovelies as you. I really, really love you both, classy, pretty, ladies. You take care of each other, 'K?" Hutch was very sincere.

"You take care, Ken. You stick with Tim and go stay with Spock, tonight. Promise me." said Tammy. 

"I promish." said Hutch.

"Bye, Ken. Bring Sharsky next time, we can double date!" said Jean.

"'K." Hutch sighed. He knew there would never be a next time.

"Bye, Tim!" Tammy called out. Tim began to close up the bar. Keeping a close eye on Hutch. He wondered why he was still so drunk.

Hutch eyed his empty coffee mug, wondering if he could manage to fill it with J.D. again.

Hutch heard a scream coming from outside the bar. He reach for the gun that wasn't there and headed for the door. Tim grabbed his Halligan and followed.

There was a small parking lot next to the bar. Tammy and Jean were standing next to their car. A young man wearing a dark jacket and a knit hat was facing the ladies, a switchblade was in his trembling hand.

Hutch was running on adrenaline and instincts. He felt like he was invincible. He immediately got between the perp and his intended victims. Tim came up behind him.

"Inside! NOW!" he called to the two frightened ladies. They ran to the safety of the bar.

Hutch tried to speak clearly and calmly to the young man. "I'm a cop. Put... put down the knife."

The man panicked. "Fuck You!" he said. He stepped forward and lashed out at Hutch with the switchblade. Hutch reached behind him and grabbed the Halligan out of Tim's grasp. He swung the heavy bar towards the man's hand and the knife went flying. The young man gasped in pain and crumbled to the ground holding his wrist. Hutch swung the Halligan around and smacked the man across the upper back with the handle. The perp spread out on the ground and groaned. Hutch lost his balance and fell on top of him. The Halligan fell on the pavement with a loud clang.

Hutch pulled his handcuffs out of his jeans and cuffed the perp. Then he sat on the ground shaking.

"Tim, call the police. I'll s...stay here." Hutch was breathing hard. The alcohol was reasserting itself and Hutch felt dizzy and cold.

"You sure you're OK, Ken?" asked Tim.

"Yeah. Just gonna sit here. Go. Call." said Hutch.

"OK. Don't move. I'll be right back out." Tim headed towards the bar.

Hutch struggled to his feet. He felt something cold and wet against his arm. Then he saw his T-shirt was torn in a neat line along his side. He touched the tear and his hand came away covered with blood.

"Shit. Shit!" Hutch exclaimed, "That punk cut me! I didn't even feel it!"

Hutch took off his T-shirt, folded it and held it to the wound. He winced, but the alcohol in his system dulled the pain. He knew he had to leave before the Black & White showed up. He couldn't think. He needed a place to hide and think. He took off and headed towards Happy Clam Beach and the Pacific Ocean. 

.oOOo.

Hutch could smell the ocean. He could hear the sound of the breakers crashing against the shore. He had wandered through a neighborhood, passing between sleepy houses and keeping out of sight.

He felt like he was floating through a nightmare. He was shivering, but he still felt warm inside. His mind was nicely numb, focused only on getting to the ocean where he could rest. He couldn't quite remember what happened to him. He wasn't about to try to remember anything. That would take effort. He wanted to keep floating. Floating was good. Not being able to think was good. 

The ground changed beneath his feet. The hard ground turned to soft sand. He wanted very badly to feel sand between his toes. So he tried to kick off his shoes. He got one off, then lost his footing and tumbled down a sand dune. Hutch laughed at the niggling pain in his side. That pain was nothing compared to the pain of his broken heart. Every step towards the ocean took him further from Starsky. He had lost the one thing that mattered in the world.

Hutch struggled to sit up and remove his other shoe and socks. He looked around. A sliver of a moon was high in the sky surrounded by a halo of light. He smiled at it. Somewhere Starsky was under that same moon. He stood with difficulty. His blood soaked T-shirt fell softly to the sand.

"It doesn't matter." he thought. "I'm too tired to run anymore. I'm going to float away. Too far gone to mend."

Hutch walked towards the ocean, and stood before it. Bare chested, barefooted, covered with sand and blood. He looked at the powerful waves.

"I'll make you a deal ocean." he said. "I'll offer myself as a sacrifice to you. You can take my body, I'll float away on the tide. But Starsky gets to keep my heart."

Hutch lay down on the wet sand at the oceans edge, and floated away on the sounds of the waves. 

.oOOo.

The parking lot next to The Halligan Bar was alive with activity. The switchblade wielding young man was being loaded into an ambulance. Tim, Tammy and a sniffling Jean were giving statements to one of the responding Officers. Chief Daniels had hold of a whining Spock, who was straining at his leash, desperate to be let go.

Starsky found Hutch's blood on the ground and he was shaking with fury. He was taking it out on the second responding Officer. 

"I want every available unit searching for Detective Hutchinson. He can't have gone far in 15 minutes, but we have to move fast. Make it real clear that he a missing Officer, wounded, possibly confused. No force is to be used. No one is to touch him. Understood? I said UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll get right on it, Sir." The Officer ran to his radio to call it in.

Starsky turned to Chief Daniels.

"Starsky, I'm so sorry. Tim only left him for a minute. He didn't know he had been hurt." Daniels said.

Starsky nodded. "I gotta start lookin'..."

"Wait. I think Spock might be able to help. He's been crazy since he got here. I...I think he can follow Hutchinson's scent."

Starsky got down on one knee and spoke to Spock. "Can you find Hutch for me? Can you find your Captain Kirk, Spock?"

The dog went crazy barking and straining. Starsky made up his mind.

"OK, let me get the Torino started then let him go."

Chief Daniels watched Starsky, then released Spock. He ran to where Hutch had stood and removed his T-shirt. Spock sniffed the area thoroughly and took off heading towards the beach.

Starsky followed him into a quiet neighborhood. and lost him between the houses. Starsky's hopes sank. "Damn, I lost him already!"

Then Starsky spotted him a few blocks up, looking in his direction. "Oh, good boy! He's gonna help me follow him!" Starsky hit the gas.

Spock led Starsky to Happy Clam Beach. Starsky parked the car, called for an ambulance, and caught up to Spock. Starsky saw Hutch's shoes, then his bloody T-shirt. Fear swelled in Starsky's chest. "He can't be dead, Spock. Find him for me." 

Spock took off down the beach and Starsky followed. He watched as Spock stopped at a dark shape being pounded by the waves. Spock barked at the ocean.

Starsky fell on his knees beside Hutch. He was pale and cold in the moonlight. He checked for a pulse and found one. Spock licked his face and whined. Hutch moaned. 

"Hutch? Hutch? Can you hear me? Wake up for me. It's Starsky."

Starsky pulled him away from the ocean's grasp and onto dry sand. He took off his jacket and laid it over Hutch's bare chest. He checked his knife wound. It had stopped bleeding and was caked with sand.

Starsky pulled Hutch into his lap and cradled him in his arms. Spock kept licking Hutch's face and nuzzling his hands.

Hutch moaned and opened his eyes.

"Sharsky? 'Sthat you?" said Hutch.

"Yeah, Babe. Starsky. I found you. I got you. You're OK, now." Starsky held him close, and rubbed his cold limbs gently. Spock licked his face some more.

"Sharsky? Why you licking my face?" Hutch wrinkled his nose.

"Spock's here, Blintz. He's licking your face, not me." Starsky smiled.

"Shpock? Shpocksy boy? He came to see me here? Where's here, Shtarks?" asked Hutch. Spock crawled between Starsky and Hutch and put his head on Hutch's chest. Hutch petted his ears.

"Goodgood Shpockses. Why my jeans wet?" Hutch looked confused.

Starsky hesitated and asked, "Hutch? Are you drunk?"

"Sharsk. I am so drunk I don't think I'll ever get sober. I've been drunk for days and days. I got a real good reason, but I can't remember it. Is that good? There's something I gotta do. Wait...wait... don't tell me. No. It's gone."

Hutch moved closer to Starsky."Ummm. Nice. Warm. Why my so cold?" Hutch closed his eyes.

"No, Blondie. Keep talkin' to me!" Starsky checked him for head injuries, but found none. Hutch opened his eyes and smiled.

"OK, I'll keep talkin' to you. I love you Shtarsk. Want to retire with you and grow puppies. Really want a puppy."

"I love you too. If it were just me and thee I'd give you a whole basket full of puppies. Just to listen to you talk to them." said Starsky.

"I wish it were just me and thee then, always. Promise me we'll grow old together." Hutch pleaded.

"Aww, Hutch. I promise. And I'll buy you an old dog, too." said Starsky. 

Hutch smiled, but it changed to a frown.

"Wait... I remember... Oh, God. Starsk, Porter, he...he..." Hutch tried to get up and pain shot through his body. He began to shiver.

"Shhhh, Babe. Stay still. You're not goin' anywhere. You are safe with me."

"Nooo, Sharsk." Hutch moaned.

"Listen to me. I know what happened between Porter and you. Porter's in jail. IA used you to set him up. They got your whole conversation on tape. You're a Hero, Blondie. They're gonna give you another commendation. Do you understand? Tell me what I just said so I know you understand." Starsky said.

"They... IA...They set me up as bait for Porter. They recorded what he said. Used me. Did you hear the conversation, Shtarsk?" Hutch said softly.

Starsky cradled Hutch's head and rubbed his cheeks. "Yeah, I heard everything, Babe. I was so proud of you. Dobey is too. But I was so angry. I almost killed Simonetti. Dobey broke his nose." Starsky smiled at Hutch.

"Would like to have seen that." said Hutch. 

"It was beautiful." said Starsky.

"Sharsk? How do you do it? You do it every time." Hutch asked.

"Do what, Babe?" asked Starsky.

"Mend my broken heart." said Hutch.

"You Big Blond Blintz, that's easy. I just pick up the pieces you scatter around and glue 'em back together with Starsky glue."

"What's that?" Hutch asked quietly.

"The Icky, sticky, love I got for you, Babe." whispered Starsky. Hutch smiled and closed his eyes.

Starsky heard sirens and saw emergency lights flashing the beach. He yelled, "Over, here." and waved. Spock barked and ran towards them.

"Babe, hold on. Help is comin'. Hold on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I love Hurt/Comfort. But, boy is it hard to write! 
> 
> Here's some Cosmic Kudos to all you other S&H writers who do an excellent job and make my little heart flutter when the boys comfort each other.


	6. Let Me Live Again

Starsky helped the paramedics settle Hutch into the ambulance. Starsky held Hutch's hand while they strapped him in. 

"Hutch, open your eyes." Starsky said.

Hutch's sky blue eyes were glazed. Starsky thought he looked like he was dreaming.

"Babe, I'm gonna follow in the Torino. I gotta drop off the pooch. It won't take a sec. I'll be right behind you. OK?

Hutch nodded and seemed to understand. He smiled and let go of Starsky's hand. Starsky felt a physical jolt at the disconnection.

When Starsky got to the ER, Dr. Vernet, who knew Starsky and Hutch from their frequent visits, ushered him into Room #2.

"He needs you, Dave." said the Doctor. "The paramedics said he seemed to crash as soon as you left. Alcohol poisoning, vomiting, hypothermia, loss of blood. We can't sedate him or give him pain meds, because of his blood alcohol levels."

"I never seen him so drunk, Doc. Long story short, he got accosted by an Internal Affairs creep who's now in jail. Hutch thought he was in big trouble and ran. I didn't get a chance to tell him he was a hero as usual."

"Accosted? Physically?" Doctor Vernet was concerned.

"The bastard tried to blackmail him. We taped it. It sounded like he put his hands on him, kissed him." Starsky took a shaky breath. The thought of someone else touching and kissing Hutch had been driving him crazy since the whole fiasco began.

"Hutch broke a chair over his head and ran." Starsky smiled at the Doctor, who shook his head and smiled back.

"That must be why he won't let me touch him. At least he's letting us warm him. From what the paramedics said, and from what I could see, his knife wound is superficial, but quite contaminated. It needs to be flushed and treated soon. I knew the best solution would be to simply wait a few minutes for you." Doctor Vernet placed a sympathetic hand on Starsky's shoulder as they entered the examination room.

Hutch was shivering even though he had several heated blankets pulled up to his chin. His face was very pale and his lips had a bluish tinge.

He was slowly shaking his head and whispering, "Only Starsk. Only Starsky has the right."

Starsky pried Hutch's ice cold hands away from the blanket edge, taking them in his own to warm them.

"Hutch? I'm here. Starsky's here, Buddy. What's this I hear about you givin' the Doc a hard time?" 

"Starsky?" said Hutch softly.

"The one and only. Hey! You said Starsky. You sobering up, Babe?" Starsky moved one hand to Hutch's face. He leaned in and pushed strands of fine blond hair out of Hutch's eyes.

"I...I... guess so. Take me home, Starsk. I don't feel so good." Hutch said.

"You got that backwards, Babe. We let Doc Vernet make you feel better, then I take you home and spoil ya rottin'. Ya gonna let the Doc work on ya now?" asked Starsky.

Hutch became agitated. 'No! No! Only you, Starsk. Only you get to touch me. You take me home and mend me, OK?"

"Shhhh. Shhhh, Hutch. Calm down. I got you. Shhhh." Starsky turned to Dr, Vernet.

"Why's he so confused?" asked Starsky.

"Hypothermia. Sounds like he's afraid to be touched. Reminds him of what happened to him. Reassure him it won't happen again." instructed the Doctor.

"Hutch, listen to me. Look at me and listen real good. OK? Porter's gone, he's in jail, remember? I'm here. You are safe. You gotta let the Doc help you. You're hurtin', Babe. You got knifed. You got stupid drunk, got knifed and me and Spock had to rescue you. You remember Spock?" asked Starsky.

Hutch's eyes got wide and he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember now. Porter, the Fireman's bar, you and Spock. Yeah, yeah. Starsky, I got really drunk."

"No shit, Sherlock. What were you drinking anyway?" asked Starsky. He glanced at the Doc. Who was nodding his approval.

"Jack Daniels." said Hutch sheepishly.

"Dear, God! You went for a trip with Uncle Jack? Alone? Without me?" Starsky sounded hurt.

Hutch nodded. 

"What have I told you a million times, Blintz, about drinking with Uncle Jack alone?" asked Starsky.

"You told me: 'Don't let me ever catch you drinking J.D. alone, Blondie. It makes you stupid, gets you in trouble, and you end up in the ER.'" said Hutch sulkily.

"And..." said Starsky.

Hutch sighed. "I was stupid, I got in trouble and I'm in the ER."

"And?" Starsky laughed.

"You were right." said Hutch.

"And... And?" 

"I'm sorry, Starsk." Hutch closed his eyes and relaxed. He felt warmer, but his head and his side were throbbing with pain. Starsky was stroking his hair and holding his hand. He was going to be fine.

"Babe, you gonna let Doc Vernet put you back together?" Starsky winked at the Doc.

Hutch nodded. "Stay? Please?" asked Hutch.

"Stayin' right here, you big mushball." said Starsky.

.oOOo.

It was St. Patrick's day at The Halligan Bar in Happy Clam Beach, California.

The place was full of Fire Fighters and their sisters, wives and girlfriends. Tim was busy filling icy mugs with green beer. In a corner booth sat two Cops and a spotty dog.

Hutch had his arm around Spock who was sitting next to him. Starsky has his arm around a pretty blond, Tammy.

Jean arrived at the table carrying a tray of four green beers, a Perrier and a dog bowl. She sat next to Spock and passed a beer to Tammy, Starsky and herself. She placed the bowl and sparkling water in front of Hutch, the last green beer in front of Spock, who wiggled expectantly.

"Hey!" said Hutch. 

Starsky laughed. "I don't know Hutch. You sure you're ready to indulge? You've only got out of the hospital for alcohol poisoning a month ago." Starsky teased.

"I don't have a drinking problem, and you all know it. Right, Spock?" Spock whined and looked at his beer.

"Well, I say you can trade drinks with Spock if you can say my name three times fast without saying Sharsky." Starsky squeezed Tammy and the ladies both giggled.

"Sounds fair." said Jean.

Hutch sighed loudly, but took the challenge.

"Starsky...Starsky...Starsky." he said.

"Way too slow!" said Starsky.

"Yeah, I agree." said Tammy.

"Try it again, Ken." said Jean.

Hutch took a breath. "StarskySharskyStarsky." he said very fast.

"You said 'Sharsky'!" Jean cried.

"Did not!" said Hutch.

"Did." said Starsky. "One more try."

Hutch straightened. "StarskyStarskySharsky... Oh, shitshitshit!" Hutch cursed, while everyone else laughed.

Hutch pushed Spock's beer towards Starsky. He opened the Perrier with a flourish and poured some into the dog bowl. Hutch leaned over and spoke to Spock.

"Mind if we share, goodgoodspottydoggiedog?"

Spock licked Hutch's face, then lapped up his Perrier. The bubbles tickled his nose.

Starsky raised his green beer to his Partner before taking a sip and thought, "Man, that is one lucky dog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this story! 
> 
> All comments negative and positive are appreciated. (Although happy words make a happy clam.)
> 
> Fanfiction writers need love too! Especially newbies.


End file.
